The Warden's Daughter
by uvia456
Summary: This is my first Superjail fanfic!  I'm so excited to show it! This is about Anne-Marri coming into Superjail for the first time! Warden and Anne-Marri in a Daughter and Father relanshonship!  Rated T to be safe


**Anne-Marri looked up at the door of Superjail in awe. She was lost for 3 weeks with no water and comfort. Her purple shirt was torn and dirty, her short blue skirt was ragged and filthy and her brown hair was dull and lifeless. "Okay, If there is anyone here then-then I could live here." She knocked on the huge iron door, the sound spreaded through the island. Nobody answered. "H-hello?" she called. Nobody answered. "This place must be abandoned.." she sighed. Just then a shadow about her grew darker and darker. She looked above to see a white robot come down to her, he had a pixleated green face. "Who are you?" she asked. Jailbot only gave out beeps and pixalated faces. "Do you know if anyone lives here?" she asked. Jailbot showed a picture of the Warden. A tall purple man with yellow shiny glasses and a gap-toothed smile. "He seems nice, do you think I could meet him?" Anne-Marri asked. Jailbot smiled and took out one of his tentacle hands and grabbed her wrist and flew up high. **

**Anne-Marri could see so much buildings with faces. Inmates down below, Blood splattered on lots of walls and a TON of Rainbows. "This guy really likes to keep things clean here" Anne-Marri thought.**

**The Warden sat at his dest rolling around a pencil. "Jared! I'm so damn bored! There's nothing intresting to do right now!" The Warden complained. Jared looked concerned at his boss as he put his feet on his desk. "Well we have that new mode on Jailbot, you could try the new mode." Jared replied. "Lame." The Warden replied. "And where the hell is Jailbot?" The Warden was interupded by Jailbot crashed through the window with Anne-Marri on his back. The Warden went over to Jailbot and pointed at the girl. "Who is that Jailbot?" Jailbot helped her down, as she looked up at the Warden she felt very happy but didn't wanna show it. The Warden looked down at her. "What's your name my dear?" The Warden asked. Anne-Marri blushed. "I'm A-Anne-Marri" "Well Anne-Marri, I'm The Warden and this is Jared and you're in Superjail!" The Warden bowed and Jared waved. "It's really nice here" Anne-Marri said. The Warden showed his gap toothed smile. "Why, Thank you!" He exclaimed as he took of his top hat. "Now, a question, where are you're parents little girl?" Anne-Marri hated that question, she looked down and started to cry a bit. The Warden looked upset. "Was it something I said?" He asked Jared. Jared whispered to his boss. "Um- sir? I think she's an orphan." The Warden looked tooken back. "What's a orphan?" he asked. "An orphan is given to a child who doen't have any parents sir." Jared replied. "Oh... I'm sorry if I got you upset Anne!" replied Warden as he put an arm around her. "*sniff* That's okay.." Anne-Marri replied. The Warden shook his head. "I had no right to make you cry! So I'll give you a tour of Superjail!" Anne-Marri's eyes widened. "That would very nice." she replied. This made The Warden smile alot more. "Fantastic! Let's get going then!" exclaimed The Warden as he took long strides to the door. Anne-Marri tried to keep up but it was hard for such a young girl of 13.**

**As The Warden was giving a tour of Superjail, he pointed to different places in the fantastic jail. "...and over there is the enterence to the inmates showers!" The Warden said. This gave Anne-Marri shivers down her back, just thinking about it... Anne-Marri just kept quiet as she walked, nodding with everything The Warden said. Then The Warden asked questions about her. "First of all... How old are you dear?" The Warden asked. "I'm 13, sir." Anne-Marri replied. The Warden stopped for a moment to think the responded "13? You seem a bit older for you're own age. I'm surprised you're not scared of a place like this." The Warden responded. Anne-Marri gave out a big sigh. "Well... when I first had parents, I experienced alot of violence near my house. I wasn't abused or anything like that but, there was a protest about something and there was alot of violence and my parents were killed in the protest." Anne-Marri replied. The Warden was awestruck. "What was the protest about?" He asked. "I forget, I was young so I couldn't remember" Anne-Marri replied. "Facsinating! Now, what are you're hobbies?" The Warden asked. Anne-Marri counted out all of her hobbies. She had alot but she didn't want to bore The Warden. "Drawing, Reading, Writing, Astromany and... that's it." She finished. The Warden showed his gap-toothed smile once more. "Incredible! So, what do you think of Superjail?" asked The Warden. Anne-Marri didn't give a second to think. "It think it's amazing! It's the greatest place I've ever seen! If I could write a paragraph about this place, it would just prove how amazing this place is!" Anne-Marri exclaimed. The Warden had a smile from ear to ear. He then lifted up his arms, then all of a sudden, rainbows shot out from the back of him! His eyes glowed as he twirled up to Anne-Marri. "You're the first person that I think really appriciates Superjail! Other then me but- I can't belive you would say such amazing stuff about Superjail! You have made my day my dear!" He exclaimed as he knelt down and gave Anne-Marri a HUGE hug. Anne-Marri couldn't remember the last time she was hugged like The Warden hugged her. It felt very welcoming. Just then the hug was interupded by a very manly voice "What the hell is going on here Warden!" The Warden looked up at Alice, Anne-Marri looked at Alice. She sounded very manly for a woman. The Warden twirled right to her. "Alice! Just in time! This is Anne-Marri, I just finished showing her around Superjail and now could you escort Anne-Marri to her room?" The Warden asked. Alice walked up to her and looked at her for a few seconds. Finaly she ruffled Anne-Marri's hair and smiled. "She's such a sweetie pie. Come on cutie, let's go to you're room." Alice replied as she led Anne-Marri to her room.**

**As they both entered Anne-Marri's room, Anne-Marri was amazed. The walls were purple, the master bed was in the middle of the room, it had white sheets with purple laces on the edges of the blankets, the closet was a nut-brown, there was also a little Solar System model on her ceiling which was joined with alot of little glow-in-the-dark stars and comets. "This is amazing!" Anne-Marri exclaimed. "If you need me honey, I'll be in the room right beside you okay?" Alice said as she stretched. Anne-Marri smiled really big. "Okay! And thanks Alice!" she exclaimed. Alice closed the door, Anne-Marri really loved it here at Superjail. She wished she could stay. Anne-Marri felt really tierd. She decided that she would take a shower in the morning... hoping that she wouldn't use the same shower as the inmates... She changed into some PJs that were in her closet and fell fast asleep.**

**The next morning, the sun shined through the windows of her room. Anne-Marri was awoken by somebody at her bedside, they were nudging her, she woke up to find out that Alice was in front of her, "Morning Cutie! Did you sleep well?" Alice asked Anne-Marri. Anne-Marri woke up and rubbed her eyes and scratched her head. "Very" mumbled Anne-Marri. Alice grinned and replied. "The Warden wants to see you in his office." She said. Anne-Marri headed over to her closet to get changed, she put on a purple v-neck shirt, a short dark blue mini skirt, purple and black striped socks and her favorite pair of black long uggs. She then put a hair clip in her hair. She looked very nice. And she headed up to The Warden's office with the help of Alice.**

**The Warden was in his office waiting for Anne-Marri to come in. He had told Jared to set up breakfast in his office. There were two plates atop of The Warden's desk, two forks, tow knives and two cups. The Warden put his feet on his desk and give out a big sigh. He then looked at Jared who was franticly sweating. "Where is she? I thought we could have something like...like..." Jared then helped his boss find the words. "Father and Daughter bonding?" "Pretty much, but something like that, besides, she's not my daughter and I'm not her father," He mumbled.**


End file.
